V20 Dark Ages Companion
|price = Print: $24.99 PDF: $14.99 }} 'V20 Dark Ages Companion' is a sourcebook for Vampire 20th Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages, with additional rules and settings to complement the core rulebook. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :''Travel the long roads and deep seas in search of power and experience danger, or tackle the wilderness to hunt monsters and face death. Settlements large and small dot the black expanse with the promise of sanctuary, life, and community. These bastions of civilization present cold comfort, when playing host to vampire warlords and sadistic Cainite faiths. Whether led by a Prince, a coordinated belief, or hounded by monsters from without and within — no domain is truly the same as another. :Dark Ages Companion'' includes:'' : *''Domains scattered across the world, from small fiefdoms to massive cities. Bath, Bjarkarey, Constantinople, Rome, Mogadishu, and Mangaluru each receive coverage.'' : *''Apocrypha including plot hooks, new Paths, and mysteries to explore in your games.'' : *''A how-to guide on building a domain within your chronicle, including events and servants necessary to make a domain as functional or dysfunctional as you wish.'' : *''A study on warfare in the Dark Ages period, so combat in your chronicles can gain authenticity and lethality'' Chapters Introduction Provides the theme and mood of the book, as well as instructions on how to best use it. Chapter One: The Domain of Rome This chapter introduces the magnificent domain of Rome, fallen to the tyranny of Prince Camilla. The chapter concludes with apocrypha for Clans Nosferatu and Brujah. Chapter Two: The Domain of Bath This chapter offers coverage for the small, peaceful town of Bath, as it struggles to cope with an influx of hopeful Cainites seeking sanctuary. The chapter contains the sinister black dog as a folklore antagonist, and apocrypha for Clans Cappadocian and Ventrue. Chapter Three: The Domain of Bjarkarey This chapter introduces the isolated island domain of Bjarkarey, off the coast of Norway, as its savage Gangrel ruler seeks to reap the blood of all who oppose her reign. The chapter contains statistics for the fossegrim, an enemy to Cainite and mortal alike, and apocrypha for Clans Gangrel and Malkavian. Chapter Four: The Domain of Constantinople This chapter reintroduces the metropolis of Constantinople, in the wake of a Methuselah's failed ambition to make it a vampire utopia. The chapter also introduces the goblinoid kallikantzaroi, and apocrypha for Clans Lasombra, Toreador, and Tzimisce. Chapter Five: The Domain of Mogadishu This chapter covers the East African domain of Mogadishu, as its Cainite rulers vie for power over the split city and use faith as a weapon. The chapter contains apocrypha for Clan Assamite and the Ramanga. Chapter Six: The Domain of Mangaluru This chapter introduces the bustling domain of Mangaluru on India's west coast, as it struggles to resist the War of Princes and the fall of Clan Salubri. The flesh-eating pishacha are profiled within, and Clans Salubri and Ravnos receive apocrypha. Chapter Seven: Building a Domain This chapter details how a Storyteller or group of players may go about building a domain utilizing Backgrounds, and era-appropriate events and characters. The chapter concludes with apocrypha for Clan Tremere. Chapter Eight: Art of the Battlefield The final chapter handles weapons and armor of the Dark Medieval era, and new ways to orchestrate combat within the World of Darkness. The Followers of Set receive apocrypha within this chapter. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes We're as ageless as emperors wrought in marble, but marble shatters. — Maginardo, Clan Nosferatu Empires rise with the sun and fall with the onset of night. We just give them a little push, and watch these domains and their Princes topple. — Erebus, Cappadocian Seneschal to the Consul of Bath I came seeking God. In the fading gold of the Queen of Cities, I saw only His reflection, broken into pieces. One for the Archangel, one for the Venetian, and one for me. — Josselin the Blessed The King desires our money / The Queen our manors too / The writ of "By what warrant" / Will make a sad to-do. — Eleanor of Castile, as recorded by Walter of Guisborough 10. Item, the justices shall have proclamation made in the counties through which they are to go that, with respect to those who do not have such arms as have been specified above, the lord king will take vengeance, not merely on their lands or chattels, but on their limbs. — The Assize of Arms of 1181, proclaimed by King Characters (...) Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:2017 releases Category:20th Anniversary